Terror from the Depths
by dragoncymru
Summary: The TARDIS lands in Port Royal in the 17th century where pirates roam the high seas! The Doctor and Katherine get entangled in a corrupt governors' scheme, but are pirates sinking ships, or is it something far more dangerous? Another TARDIS Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The beautiful blue water sparkled in the sunshine as it lapped up the flat sandy beach. The tide here was gentle, breaking into soft white foam that then trickled backwards into the ocean. Further up the beach were a line of huge palm trees that marked edge of the lush jungle that covered most of the island.

The spiky green foliage at the base of the palms shook as two men emerged carrying a heavy chest between them. One man was tall with a naturally pale complexion that had gone red with the sun and the salty sea air. The other was squatter and thick-set with a swarthy face that was covered in dark stubble. Both wore rough breeches, dirty shirts and had sandals on their feet. A cutlass and several knives dangled from wide leather belts.

The taller man dropped his side of the chest and wiped the sweat of the side of his face with his arm. "Take it easy Alvarez," he panted.

The other man cursed in Spanish at his weaker shipmate. He looked back at the jungle warily. "Get a move on Ned; I don't like it here!"

"We're the last," Ned replied and pointed out to the ocean where a tall galleon floated. "The Cap'n won't know if we take it easy. Make us all rich this will."

Alvarez thumped Ned on the chest and spat on the sandy beach. "Fool! He'll flay us alive more like." He reached down and picked up the chest by himself. "Now move it!"

"All right," grumbled Ned, "the boat's only over here any…….."

He didn't finish his sentence as he looked down the beach. Their rowboat lay smashed and burnt on the shore. The two pirates exchanged a worried look, dropped the chest and ran down the beach to the wreckage of the boat.

"Santa Maria!" breathed Alvarez, crossing himself. "What has happened?"

They peered into they boat where the timbers still smoked, a curious circular pattern etched onto them.

"What could have done this?" whispered Ned, his eyes wide with fear.

The suddenly behind them, they both heard the sound of shuffling footsteps across the wet sand. The pirates turned and screamed in fear at what they saw.

There was a flash and Alvarez fell to the ground with a cry.

Ned panicked and turned; running and splashing into the ocean in an attempt to escape.

There was another flash and Ned pitched forwards into the sea.

His lifeless body floated up and down as screams of terror from the galleon drifted through the air and mixing with the sound of hungry seagulls that sensed that their next meal was ready.

**1.**

The small, dark alley was briefly illuminated by a flashing lamp that had appeared from nowhere.

A large and greasy rat scurried away from where it had been gnawing away at the rough rope around a wooden barrel; terrified by the unearthly wheezing and groaning sound of the TARDIS engines as it materialised.

The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stepped out dressed in his usual brown suit, long brown coat and scruffy trainers. He was grinning widely as he looked around the dark alley and up at the star-filled night sky lit by a yellow and full moon. "Katherine, if we are where I think, you're going to be in for a treat!"

His companion, Katherine de Gallois, followed him out, her brown eyes narrowed with suspicion. She didn't always trust the Doctor's idea of a 'treat'." She wrinkled her nose at the odours that drifted on the night air – fish, ale, smoke, salt and sweat. "Wherever we are, it smells!" Katherine pulled at her green dress around her waist. It was a gown of the type she had worn every day in France before she had met the Doctor, although a little plainer. "Why did you want me to wear a dress like this again?" she complained, annoyed at how restricted she felt now that she was used to more modern and contemporary clothes.

The Doctor smiled, closing the TARDIS door carefully behind her, and wagging his finger playfully. "Ah ah – that would be telling. But you look lovely – as usual."

Katherine smiled and gave a slight curtsey. "Thank you, monsieur."

The Doctor took her arm and they walked out of the alley and onto a wider, main street.

The buildings on the street were a mixture of sandy stone and wood and between them wee large palm trees. Sounds of raucous laughter and singing came from several of the buildings that were lit by heavy oil lanterns. The air was humid and Katherine had to bat away several mosquitoes and moths that flitted about. Men and women of all descriptions walked, staggered and ran past them. Most wore rough, dirty shirts tunics and cut-off trousers with boots or sandals.

Katherine glanced around her as the Doctor guided them along. "Okay, I can see that we're on Earth again. In fact the way people are dressed it reminds me of my time?"

"Good observation Miss de Gallois," chuckled the Doctor, "very close to your time, about a hundred or so years earlier I think."

They reached the end of the street where it opened out to a magnificent view of a moonlit harbour that contained dozens of ships of all descriptions – from rowboats to huge galleons.

The Doctor spread his arms wide. "Katherine – this is Port Royal!"

**2.**

Katherine gasped at the haunting beauty of the dark harbour and then put her hands on her hips. "Port Royal? In Jamaica?" She had read history and had heard of the infamous pirate port before.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "The very same and if you go by reputation then the 'richest and wickedest city in the world'!"

"Really?"

The Doctor pursed his lips, almost automatically going into a history lecture. "Well, it was notorious for its gaudy displays of wealth and loose morals, and was a popular place for pirates and privateers to bring and spend their treasure."

Katherine rolled her eyes as he continued.

"It was originally claimed by the Spanish, but England acquired it in 1655. Look, we must have arrived after that." He gestured towards two soldiers dressed in the traditional red and white livery as they stood talking outside a building. "So we must be after then." He pointed up to a large fort at the back of the harbour. "That must be the English fort." Katherine sighed and settled herself down on a barrel as the Doctor strode up and down the wooden pier where they stood. "Port Royal was located along the shipping lanes between Spain and Panama, and provided a safe harbour for pirates and buccaneers who found Port Royal appealing for several reasons. Its proximity to trade routes allowed them easy access to prey, the harbour was also large enough to accommodate their ships and provided a place to carouse and repair these vessels. It was also ideally situated for launching raids on Spanish settlements." "All I know," interrupted Katherine, "is that Port Royal gained a reputation where most residents were pirates, cutthroats or prostitutes."

"Well, don't believe everything you read," admonished the Doctor, continuing hurriedly after Katherine shot him a look. "but when you have a city of around six thousand and one tavern or drinking house for every ten residents, then it can be quite a party!"

Katherine raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled. "Sounds like Paris."

The Doctor blew out a breath and wrinkled his nose. "A bit worse," he warned.

Katherine got to her feet and put her hands on her hips. "Then perhaps it would be rude not to join in?"

The Doctor grinned and rubbed his hands together. "That's the spirit!" He glanced around the buildings that surrounded the harbour. There were plenty that were lit and he could see men and women singing and laughing from within.

Above the doorway to one nearby was a sign that swung gently in the breeze from the sea. On the sign was a large green parrot with an eyepatch covering one eye.

The Doctor grinned. "There we are – 'The Green Parrot' – sounds ideal!"

**3****.**

Roberto del Guisa thought that he was going to drown.

His arms were firmly pinioned behind him by the two pirates and he couldn't move – just open his mouth and let the liquid pour in. But as the fourth huge tankard emptied, a great roar of laughter and appreciation erupted from the table around him.

The pirates released his arms, slapping him on the back as he staggered to his feet and raised the tankard into the air. Another roar of cheers greeted him and his eyes swam back into focus. He had never seen 'The Parrot' so full before. There must have been close to a hundred people crushed into the smoke and sweat filled tavern. Townsmen mixed with pirates, thieves, ruffians, sailors and whores. The 'Green Parrot' with its low ceilings and shadowy corners and nooks, was one of the most notorious drinking houses in Port Royal. If you wanted something, you could probably get it here – or hire someone to get it for you.

Roberto wiped the remains of the foaming ale from his dark beard and moustache. "Sally, my love," he shouted across the tavern to the bar, "we'll have some more of those when you can send one of your charming girls over here!"

A large woman with a patch over one eye stood behind the bar. She removed a small clay pipe from her mouth and grinned to reveal blackened, cracked teeth. 'One-eyed Sal' was the owner of the 'Parrot'. It was unusual for a woman to run a place like this, but there weren't many villains who would cross her. A few had tried and they had ended up dead. Sal mixed with some of the most dangerous pirates in Port Royal, and many owed her for her help she had given, or contacts she had made. Then of course, were the girls that stayed here under Sal's watchful good eye. Roberto guessed that if there were a show of hands, only a few men would not have spent the night in a small room upstairs with one of them.

A young blonde girl carrying a tray of tankards made her way across the room to Roberto's table.

Roberto grinned as she put down the tray on the table, her low cut blouse revealing her ample bosom. "My thanks milady," he said as he tossed a coin towards her.

The girl smiled seductively, the coin vanishing into her hand as quickly as the strike of a serpent before she started back to the bar.

Trent, the pirate next to Roberto, reached out eagerly for a fresh tankard. "Goin' to give her some time Cap'n?" he cackled.

Roberto slapped Trent on the shoulder. "When all she'll give me in return is the pox?" he laughed. Then his eyes drifted to the entrance where two figures had just entered. "But now then, there's what I call a lady!"

**4. **

The Doctor and Katherine stood at the entrance to 'The Green Parrot' and surveyed the smoky interior of the tavern.

"A wretched hive of scum and villainy," murmured the Doctor with a smile.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry?"

The Doctor just winked and led her into tavern. "We'd better be careful," he replied as they approached the long wooden bar and squeezed in between two scruffy sailors. He beckoned over one of the serving wenches. "Two glasses of wine please."

A sudden thought struck Katherine. "What are we going to do for money?" she asked out of the corner of her mouth and then stopped amazed as a gold doubloon appeared in the Doctor's fingers as if by magic.

"Someone must've dropped it," he smiled innocently and paid for the drinks as the wench came back with two grimy cups.

Katherine sniffed at the dark liquid, wrinkled her nose and then took a tentative sip. She almost gagged at the rancid taste in her mouth. "Urgh – it's sour!" she cried, trying to resist the temptation to spit it out.

The Doctor sipped form his cup and made a face. "Not the best vintage I agree – unless paint strippers have a vintage I suppose." He eyed the clientele of the tavern and couldn't remember when he had last seen such a rough and dangerous bunch. "What do you think then?" he asked Katherine with an infectious grin.

Katherine raised an eyebrow but returned the grin. "I remember going to Paris with Remy once and we ended up in La Pigalle – it was a bit like this," she giggled. "He was very embarrassed!"

The Doctor smiled, noticing that the mention of her dead husband was now having less of an effect on Katherine's mood. Her eyes once would have become sad; now they sparkled with life.

A small, dirty looking sailor with tattoos on each arm and suddenly grabbed Katherine's arm. She pulled it away with a cry. "How much for some time with you then me lovely?" he grinned, showing a no front teeth in his mouth.

Before the Doctor could intercede, Katherine had pulled herself up to her full height, which although not much greater than five foot, was still an inch or two taller than the diminutive pirate. She cuffed him across the face. "You couldn't afford me!" she spat haughtily.

Roberto del Guisa took another gulp of ale as he watched Katherine from across the tavern. "And fire in her belly too……" he whispered.

**5**.

The full moon shone through the open window of the governor's office. Even at night it was still stiflingly hot in Port Royal and midges swarmed in the air around the lanterns that lit the room.

Governor William Johnson sat behind his desk as he delicately tipped some snuff onto the back of his hand and then inhaled it deeply. Johnson was a portly man in his early fifties with heavy jowls. He also tended to sweat profusely in the oppressive heat that meant that dirty white wig that was perched precariously on his head occasionally slipped either forwards or sideways and Johnson was ever correcting it imperiously.

Johnson studied the papers that were strewn over his desk with his small piggy eyes, groaning as he noticed some of the figures.

There was a knock on the office door and Johnson looked up. "Come in!" he bellowed.

The door opened and a soldier dressed in the traditional English red and white livery stepped inside. "You wanted to see me Governor sir?"

Johnson scowled at the soldier, throwing the papers he had been studying down onto his desk. "Have you seen these figures Captain?"

The captain shook his head. "No sir."

"In the five years I have been here, never has piracy affected us so badly. It seems we take a chance every time we load a barrel onto a ship these days!"

The captain shrugged helplessly. "Yes sir."

Johnson tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. "Yes sir, you say." He raised his voice. "Well I say, no sir!" He leant back in the chair. "It's high time we took measures to stop further losses." A cunning smile pulled at his oval mouth. "I hear that buccaneer del Guisa has landed in port?"

"I believe his ship 'The Stallion' is here sir."

Johnson's eyes twinkled. "Then pull him in Captain. I don't care how or why; just get him in the cells."

The captain took a breath. "It won't be easy sir."

"I don't care how easy it is captain!" shouted Johnson angrily. "Just get del Guisa here by dawn or I'll see you take his place swinging from a gibbet!"

"Yes sir!" the captain nodded and scurried from the room closing the door behind him.

Johnson reached across his desk to a plate of half eaten chicken, waving his hand to clear the flies from where they had gathered on it. "Then we shall see," he said taking a bite, "what price Captain del Guisa puts on his life……….."

**6.**

In 'The Green Parrot', the Doctor and Katherine had found a table in a small, dark alcove.

"Not exactly 'The Ritz' I admit," smiled the Doctor, "but it does have……..charm."

"Is that what you call it?" laughed Katherine good-naturedly.

The Doctor closed one of his eyes with a squint. "Indeed I do matey," he said in a terrible mock pirate accent, "indeed I do!"

Katherine pushed an untouched bowl of stew away from her and made a face. "You certainly do get a flavour of the place anyway."

The Doctor grinned and was about to launch into another pirate impression when something grabbed his foot under the small circular wooden table. Startled, he pulled his foot away and looked down to see a man lying on the tavern floor. It had been so dark that neither he nor Katherine had noticed him, and the man was now only just stirring from what was clearly a drunken stupor.

Katherine just stared with a mixture of revulsion and amusement as the Doctor reached down and hauled the man up to sit next to them. He was in his late fifties, very thin and with a long, haggard face. His hair was long and matted with dirt and sweat. Katherine also noticed that a shoulder of his filthy white shirt was caked in dried blood.

The man opened his bloodshot eyes and leered drunkenly at Katherine who had to stop herself gagging at the overpowering stench of stale beer. "Now there's a pretty face for old Tom," he slurred. "Spare a penny to buy us a drink missy?"

"I think old Tom has had quite enough drink," replied Katherine tartly.

Tom slouched over the table as he regarded the two time travellers. "It's all I got left."

"Oh I don't know," said the Doctor. "Sailor are you?" Tom nodded, his eyes half closing in stupor. "Well, there must be plenty of work around here?"

Tom shook his head. "Not fer one o' Pryce's crew."

"There you go – you're part of a crew. When does your ship nest sail?"

"My ship's sunk mister – good and proper. Up by 'Michael's Point'. All me mates gone to Davy Jones an' no mistake."

"Why, what happened?" asked Katherine.

Tom's red-rimmed eyes stared at them glassily as he remembered the massacre. He could still see them in his dreams and nightmares; still hear the strange sound of their guns; the screams of his shipmates. "We was attacked by monsters – devils from the sea!"


	2. Chapter 2

**7.**

The Doctor looked at Tom intently. Sailors were notoriously superstitious and Tom's memory was probably embellished more than a little by the rum he had drunk. He could just be seeking a way of getting some money to buy even more; but could the Doctor be certain? "What kind of monsters Tom?" he asked carefully.

Sure enough, Tom grinned blearily at him and held up an empty cup. But as the Doctor turned to beckon over a serving wench, his view was blocked by two figures.

"Now then sir," said a rich, hearty voice, "you shouldn't be listening to old Thomas; most of his stories come from the bottom of a bottle!"

The Doctor looked up to see a tall man dressed in a loose white shirt, black brocade jacket, dark trousers and high black leather buccaneer boots. A cutlass hung from a wide leather belt. The man was in his mid thirties and handsome with twinkling blue eyes, and a dark beard and moustache. A small white scar was visible over his right eyebrow and a golden earring flashed in the light. Behind this impressive figure was a smaller and dirtier sailor dressed in a rough brown tunic, pants and boots. He had a wide moon-like face with close set eyes and short black hair.

"Really," asked the Doctor innocently, "I'd never have thought………"

The handsome man laughed and gestured to Katherine. "Not when you have such beautiful company sir."

Katherine leant back in her seat and rolled her eyes. Another drunk pirate, even if this one was a bit more presentable than the rest. "And what business of yours is it?"

The handsome buccaneer roared good naturedly and thumped his hand on the table. "You do have spirit milady I'll give you that!"

"Oh I have more than just spirit believe me!" Katherine retorted.

"I think I do! Allow me to introduce myself," the buccaneer bowed low before them. "I am Captain Roberto del Guisa at your service milady." He glanced towards a now amused Doctor. "And you sir."

The Doctor grinned. "I'm the Doctor and my friend here is Katherine de Gallois."

"A sawbones ay? A useful craft aboard ship. This disreputable fellow behind me is Trent, one of the mates aboard me ship." Then del Guisa turned his full attention to Katherine, his blue eyes sparkling with charm, and managed to grab her hand before she could pull it away. "You are French Katherine?" Roberto kissed her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. "En chante mademoiselle."

**8.**

The Doctor had to stifle a laugh at the look on Katherine's face as she pulled her hand away from del Guisa.

"Absolutely," she replied in a tone that meant anything but. Katherine remembered the last time she had fallen for a charmer in Reef City One – and that one had turned out to be an embezzler and murderer.

But del Guisa was completely unabashed by her indifference. "Will you take some wine with me milady?"

"We were already taking wine with somebody actually," interrupted the Doctor, slapping his hand onto Tom's bony shoulder. "He was just about to tell us where he encountered these sea monsters."

"All me shipmates gone," muttered Tom blearily, "they killed 'em all."

Trent leaned forwards. "Captain Pryce an' all?" he asked quickly.

Roberto sighed and slapped Trent on the chest with the back of his hand in irritation. "It's the rum talking you dolt!" He turned his attention back to Katherine. "Let us talk of other things………"

The Doctor glanced across to the bar of 'The Green Parrot' and frowned. Several English soldiers in red and white livery and carrying muskets had entered the tavern and were talking to One Eyed Sal at the bar. The old woman shook her head and carried on pouring drinks obliviously, but the Doctor saw one soldier slip one of the pirates close to the bar a coin and the pirate pointed over towards where they were sitting. The soldiers turned and started to push their way through the packed tavern.

"Captain, I think someone wants to talk to one of us," muttered the Doctor quietly to Roberto.

Del Guisa turned and noticed the approaching soldiers. Then he turned back to the Doctor and grinned, showing perfect white teeth.

The Doctor was totally unprepared for what happened next.

Del Guisa drew back his fist, twisted around and punched a sailor that stood behind him. The punch hit the surprised sailor on the chin and he collapsed unconscious to the floor with a groan. Without missing a beat, Trent copied his captain's initiative, picked on another unsuspecting sailor standing nearby and punched him hard in the stomach.

The friends of both sailors roared in anger and pounced on both Roberto and Trent, fists and knives flailing wildly.

From over the other side of the tavern, the men and crew that had been drinking with Del Guisa started to join the fray, pushing and punching their way through the room.

Suddenly the whole of 'The Green Parrot' erupted into a ferocious brawl.

**9. **

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief. He knew what del Guisa was trying to do – create a diversion that would enable the buccaneer to escape – but the damage and injuries would be high.

He glanced across at a frightened Katherine and tried to get hold of her hand, but he took his eyes of the brawl for a fraction of a second.

Katherine gasped as an aggrieved sailor, clearly thinking that the Doctor was a friend of del Guisa, twisted him around and punched him on the jaw.

With a surprised expression on his face, the Doctor fell backwards and hit his head on he wooden table.

The world around him blurred. He could hear Katherine scream his name and then everything went dark.

***********************

As the cold water drenched him, the Doctor woke with a start, spluttering and choking.

He could feel stone flagstones with some pungent straw beneath his body. As his vision cleared, a figure stood the other side of some metal bars, an empty bucket in his hands.

"Awake now, are we friend?"

The Doctor shook the water from his face and looked around.

He was sat on the floor of a small, dark cell, with the only light from a small grill high up in the back wall. It must be morning, thought the Doctor muzzily.

In the cell next to him, sat on a rough bed, was Roberto del Guisa. The buccaneer smiled sheepishly at the Doctor and shrugged.

As the thumping in his head started to recede, the Doctor had only one concern. Cells he could handle, but he was alone in this one. "Where's Katherine?" he cried.

The jailor, an English soldier, sniggered. "Your lady friend is with the Governor."

The Doctor got quickly to his feet and rushed towards the metal bars. "Let me out of here!"

The soldier just laughed. "All in good time mate, all in good time."

*******************

In a quiet alley, old Tom was shaken roughly awake. "What is it?" he whispered, his throat and lips dry as dust. He blinked his bloodshot eyes, holding up a hand against the harsh sunshine of the Jamaican morning.

Trent grabbed him roughly by the thin shoulders. "Tell me where Pryce's ship is old man."

"Can't remember," Tom muttered drowsily; then his eyes opened wide as Trent thrust a long, thin dagger under his nose. "Beyond Michael's Point," he gabbled, "a day north west – there's an island…."

"Yeah, I know The Point," nodded Trent, then he grinned wickedly. "Now join your mates Thomas!"

Tom gave a gasp and then his head lolled as Trent slid the dagger hard under his ribs

**10.**

This was getting repetitive thought Katherine as she pulled herself away from Governor Johnson. The portly Englishman had almost pinioned her in the corner of his office, a leering smile on his perspiring face.

"What…..unusual wine," she said quickly, holding up the goblet he had given her, before ducking around the other side of his desk in an effort to not get trapped again.

"Yes isn't it? French," Johnson paused suggestively on the word," just like you."

Katherine smiled tightly forcing a laugh. "Shouldn't we be interviewing the prisoners?"

"Must we?" Johnson pouted. Then he leered at Katherine again. "But this private audience is so much more ……… satisfying!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a captain dressed in red and white livery entered. "Governor," he saluted, "the prisoners as you requested sir."

Two other soldiers pushed the Doctor and Roberto del Guisa into the governor's office.

Johnson groaned with irritation. "Can't you see I am busy, Captain?" he roared.

Katherine's eyes lit up with relief and she ran across the office and hugged the Doctor, who smiled grateful that she seemed to be safe and unhurt.

"Oh very well Captain," sighed Johnson. "Now get out!"

As the doors closed behind the departing soldiers, Johnson opened his mouth to speak but Katherine marched across to Roberto and slapped him hard across the cheek. "This is all your fault!" she cried.

Surprised, del Guisa rubbed his stinging cheek. "Alas, mademoiselle Katherine, you could be right."

"Indeed, Captain del Guisa, attacking a plantation owner's fine daughter and her servant is punishable by death in Port Royal," continued Governor Johnson haughtily.

The Doctor looked between Katherine and Johnson with his mouth open as he was about to produce his psychic paper. "Yes captain," he stammered severely as he stowed away the paper and caught Katherine's sly wink. "Especially since Lady Katherine and I represent the East India Trading Company!"

Now it was Johnson's turn to look surprised and his round face paled. "The East India Trading…..my dear sir, let me apologise! Lady Katherine made no such mention………" He gave a short, nod, his jowls wobbling. "I am Sir William Johnson, His Majesty's Governor of Port Royal."

"Well, no she wouldn't," replied the Doctor, briefly returning Katherine's wink. Then he remembered the English troops in the tavern. "May I ask what your soldiers wanted in that drinking house?"

Johnson's small eyes shifted guiltily. "I………wanted to talk with Captain del Guisa here."

Del Guisa shrugged ruefully. "All you had to do was ask governor!"

"Why?" asked Katherine haughtily; she was enjoying seeing Johnson squirm.

But Johnson was fast overcoming his disadvantage. "Because I wanted to hire him," he grinned.

**11.**

Del Guisa raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hire me?"

The Doctor watched Johnson suspiciously as he sauntered across the office to sit behind his desk, a cunning smile on the governor's face. "That's interesting; a governor hiring a buccaneer?"

Johnson took another swig of wine from his goblet and Katherine watched with disgust as a rivulet of liquid ran down his chin. "Piracy around Port Royal is so bad Doctor, you must know that?"

"Yes, of course," the Doctor replied carefully, unsure of where this was leading.

"Port Royal is losing cargos every day to scoundrels and knaves. It is my duty to put a stop to it."

The Doctor nodded with a small smile on his face as he began to understand the old rogue. "And this is why you wanted Captain del Guisa – set a thief to catch a thief?"

Del Guisa gave a cough. "Excuse me, I am no thief Governor. I am a private captain who just….. enjoys some free enterprise."

Johnson just snorted. "Oh don't play the fool with me Captain. I know exactly what you get up to. It just happens you're a bit cleverer than most and usually manage to sail the right side of the law!"

Katherine rolled her eyes as Del Guisa gave a mocking bow. "It's a gift Governor!" he grinned.

The Doctor smiled, nodding towards Johnson. "Unfortunately Roberto, you've played into his hands."

Del Guisa raised an eyebrow as Johnson sat back in his chair, a cunning grin on his round face. "Exactly Doctor." He reached into his desk and produced a document before picking up a large peacock feather quill and dipping it into an inkpot. "Starting an affray in a public place, resisting arrest by His Majesty's soldiers, and of course," he paused, "assaulting a representative of the East India Trading Company. Crimes punishable by death……" He started to sign the document and then paused, looking up.

Del Guisa's handsome face flushed with anger as he realised the Governor's trap. "What," he shouted, "of all the jumped up, ludicrous charges!"

"Of course, I could be lenient……….." Johnson replied calmly.

Del Guisa thumped one fist into the palm of his other hand in frustration. He prided himself on his wits managing to get him and his crew out of many scrapes and now he had been caught like a fool. "All right," he said eventually, just managing to control his temper. "What do you want Governor?"

**12.**

Johnson put the quill down delicately. "Very wise Captain. Now then, I am told that a certain Captain Jonas Pryce is responsible for many of the raids on English ships?"

Del Guisa shrugged. "Pryce or Castro – both have good ships, fierce crews and take risks."

Johnson shook his head. "I'm not interested in that Spanish dog Castro, Captain del Guisa – well not yet anyway. I want Pryce's head!"

Del Guisa ignored Johnson's slur on his nationality. "Of course Governor, especially since Captain Pryce is a disgraced English soldier," he spat. "They always make good pirates!"

Johnson's face darkened, his eyes flashing with anger. "Watch your tongue Captain or I'll forget my better nature and see you swing from a gibbet anyway!"

"Doctor," Katherine asked, remembering the conversation with Tom in 'The Green Parrot'. "Wasn't Pryce the name of…….."

"Yes, Captain del Guisa," interrupted the Doctor suddenly and silencing Katherine with a look. "Remember your manners! I agree with Governor Johnson here. In fact we know that it was Captain Pryce that attacked at least three ships of the East India Trading Company last month."

"What?" roared Johnson, getting to his feet, "why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Need to know, Governor, need to know," said the Doctor smugly and Katherine hid a smile behind her hand.

Del Guisa looked hard at the Doctor for a moment and then shrugged. "What do I care? It's not that I have much choice."

"Exactly," sniggered Johnson, sitting down behind the desk again. "And if you think that once you set sail out of Port Royal you can just do as you please, then you'll never set foot here again. I'll put out a death warrant on you so large that every cut-throat and mercenary will be queuing up for it!"

Del Guisa's face was like steel. "Don't worry Governor, I'll do your dirty work for you."

"Anyway Governor," said the Doctor, rubbing his hands together briskly, "Miss Katherine and I will keep an eye on him for you."

"I beg your pardon?" stammered Johnson.

Del Guisa raised an amused eyebrow as the Doctor continued. "We will accompany Captain del Guisa as representatives of the East India Trading Company." He turned to Roberto. "Come along Captain," he ordered, "no time to waste – we must set sail! And I have some cargo to pick up first. Come, Miss Katherine!"

He strode from the room before a spluttering Johnson could argue, Katherine behind him.

Roberto del Guisa bowed as she passed. "Then at least I will have something of beauty to look at mademoiselle Katherine."

Katherine rolled her eyes but couldn't hide a small smile.

Del Guisa gave Johnson a last look of contempt and then swept out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

**13.**

The morning sun glinted off the ocean, sending flashes of light in all directions.

The North harbour of Port Royal was filled with ships of every description. Enormous triple-masted galleons with huge sails that billowed in the gentle breeze, bobbed up and down on the dock next to smaller single-mast private and military vessels. The quays that ran up and down the harbour were a bustling thoroughfare of sailors, soldiers, beggars and dockworkers. All went about their daily business – some legal, others not.

In the shadows between two hulking ships, a little away from the main quays, Trent passed a scrap of parchment to a black man dressed in a rough tunic and trousers.

"Get this to him," Trent ordered in a whisper, looking furtively around to see if they were being observed.

The black pirate nodded silently and slipped away into the shadows.

************************

The Doctor and Katherine walked along one of the quays with Roberto as they made their way to his ship.

Del Guisa had recovered his usual good humour and was showing off again. "My 'Sea Stallion' is one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean, Katherine!"

"Really?" replied Katherine, smiling demurely.

"The 'Sea Stallion' hmm," said the Doctor, a smile on his face as well. "Not compensating for anything at all are we Captain?"

Del Guisa looked blackly at the Doctor for a second with mock offence and then exploded with laughter. "You know Doctor, I'm going to enjoy this trip despite that dog of a governor!" He clapped the Doctor on the shoulder. "We are going to be shipmates;" he roared as he slipped an arm over Katherine's shoulder, "all three of us!"

Katherine pursed her lips, but didn't remove the arm as the Doctor laughed and nodded.

The three companions turned a corner on the harbour and started up another quayside when del Guisa stopped and gestured before him. Katherine gasped at the magnificent galleon in front of them, a huge white horse rearing from the prow.

"Behold the 'Sea Stallion' my friends!"

*************************

In the fort, Governor Johnson watched from a window as the 'Sea Stallion' unfurled its sails and cast off from the quay. With a satisfied smile on his face, he turned into the room, his private quarters that were adjacent to his office.

Johnson picked up the carcass of a piece of fish that he had eaten for his breakfast and threw it contemptuously into a large cage that sat in the corner.

The creature inside was a cross between a turtle and a man, but only stood three feet high. It had green skin and a pointed beak for a mouth, but was dressed in rough clothes that resembled that of a cabin boy. It scrabbled forwards, gnawing hungrily on the remains of the fish.

"There my beauty," said Johnson, a cruel smile on his face, "you like that don't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**14.**

The breeze ruffled Katherine's hair as she stood on the prow of the 'Sea Stallion' and looked out onto the sparkling ocean. Behind her, Port Royal receded into the distance as the ship pulled away from the harbour. Katherine took a deep lungful of fresh, salty sea air and sighed, closing her eyes to lose herself in the moment. She had never been in such a magnificent boat before and felt exhilarated by the gentle motion of the sea, although she was determined not to let Captain Roberto see her excitement.

"Don't tell me, but your 'heart will go on'?" asked the Doctor as he joined her, a smile on his face.

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, "but I know you're making fun of me!"

"As if I would," replied the Doctor innocently. The wind blew at his long coat as he turned to face the wind. "I love ships like this – they're brilliant!" he grinned.

"I'm glad you appreciate her Doctor," said Captain del Guisa who had left the wheel and walked across the deck to stand next to them. "Now perhaps you can explain what this is all about? And no trickery. You're no more a representative of the East India Trading Company than I am!"

"Very perceptive Roberto," grinned the Doctor, "and quite right." His expression became more serious. "You need to know what you're getting yourself into, I'm sorry."

Del Guisa's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"We're sailing into danger, Captain."

"I'm no stranger to peril," laughed del Guisa. "I enjoy it."

The Doctor nodded and although he smiled, his eyes revealed his deeper concern. "I'm sure you do, but I'm not joking here."

"Alright," said del Guisa more seriously, "where are we headed?"

"Do you know a place called 'Michael's Point'?"

"Yes, it's about a day or so north by north-west. But why go up there? We're supposed to be finding Jonas Pryce remember?"

"And we are, but I think Captain Pryce is dead already."

"Why would you……" Del Guisa clicked his fingers. "Oh you don't believe old Thomas' stories do you?" he snorted with disbelief.

"Tom told us that his ship was lost – attacked by sea creatures – and he was a sailor on Pryce's ship," explained Katherine.

"Yes, but Katherine he was as drunk as the moon!" laughed del Guisa.

"I still believe him," interrupted the Doctor sharply, "and he mentioned Michael's Point - so we start there."

Roberto del Guisa stared into the Doctor's eyes for a moment and then nodded. "Then we set sail for Michael's Point!"

**15.**

The 'Sea Stallion' glided smoothly through the crashing ocean with full sails as the setting sun turned the sky a burnt orange.

Trent climbed up the rigging to relieve the sailor in the crow's nest. Unusually, it was his second watch that day. As the other sailor handed him the spyglass and started to climb down the rigging, Trent scanned the darkening horizon around the ship anxiously. He put the glass to his eye, not to watch where they were headed, but pointing behind the 'Sea Stallion'. It was as if he was expecting something.

*******************

In the main stateroom below deck, Captain Roberto del Guisa was entertaining his guests. Katherine thought that the outrageous tales he told them were difficult to believe, but she had to admit that he certainly was a master storyteller, and very witty – even if he did tend to brag about his own exploits. She glanced across to the Doctor. In his own way, he was just as bad and had even started to compete with Roberto over the magnitude of the stories.

Del Guisa swigged at his wine and wiped a hand across his mouth. "A squid _that_ big Doctor?" he laughed. "Come now my friend, you must have been at the rum!"

The Doctor just grinned, his eyes twinkling. "I promise you Roberto," he held his arms apart, "the tentacles were this wide!"

*******************

The early morning mists made Katherine shiver as she walked onto deck. She had slept well in the cabin that del Guisa had provided. The mattress and blankets had been soft and the mixture of wine and the soft swaying of the ship had sent her off to sleep quickly.

Some of the crew scurried about the 'Sea Stallion' barely sparing her more than a smile or respectful nod. A huge difference to the lewd and lively greeting she had received when she boarded yesterday. But a few harsh words from the Captain had put the crew in their place and now they understood that she was 'his guest'. Katherine smiled. They could believe what they wanted. But she admired the loyalty the sailors had to del Guisa. It was clear that they held him in high esteem.

The Doctor and Roberto stood on the prow of the ship, peering through the mists as Katherine joined them. She rubbed her hands together to keep them warm. "Well?" she asked.

"We passed Michael's Point a few hours ago," replied Roberto. He glanced at the Doctor. "I think you had better tell me more about this danger Doctor."

But before the Doctor could reply, there was a shout from the crow's nest.

"Ship ahoy Cap'n!"

**16.**

Almost as the sailor had shouted, the mists suddenly lifted a little to reveal the dim outline of a massive galleon that was floating on the ocean ahead of them.

The Doctor stared at the ship. "Be prepared Captain," he warned ominously.

Roberto nodded but rolled his eyes. That's not much help Doctor," he muttered. He turned back to the crew and shouted. "Pull back the sails; slow us down now!"

The sailors followed his orders immediately and the 'Sea Stallion' started to slow.

"What is it?" asked Katherine as the ghostly ship got nearer.

"Santa Maria!" breathed Roberto, watching intently ahead. "It's the 'Bloody Mary' – Pryce's ship!"

"Yes I thought it would be," replied the Doctor grimly.

"But poor Tom said the ship had been sunk?" said Katherine.

The Doctor shook his head. "There it is. Bring us alongside Captain - I want to take a look around."

Roberto nodded and shouted back again. "Prepare the boarding hooks." He turned back to watch the 'Bloody Mary' and crossed himself superstitiously, out of sight of the crew Katherine noticed.

****************

The 'Sea Stallion' nudged alongside the silent, mysterious galleon, and boarding planks were dropped between the two vessels. Cautiously, and with their cutlasses drawn, Captain del Guisa and six of his crew dropped onto the deck of the 'Bloody Mary'. They were followed by the Doctor, his coat flapping around his legs and a very nervous Katherine. The Doctor and Roberto had both tried to persuade her to stay on the 'Sea Stallion', but she wouldn't even consider it.

Now as she stepped onto the terrifying deck of the abandoned galleon, Katherine instantly regretted her decision. The admiring glance that Roberto had given her when she insisted accompanying the boarding party now forgotten. "Oh my God!" she whispered.

The corpses of perhaps two dozen men were strewn about the deck, cutlasses, swords, pistols and knives littered around them. Where they had tried to defend their ship they had been massacred without mercy.

Roberto looked around with disgust and fear. "It's a floating tomb!" he whispered.

The Doctor stepped forwards and knelt down next to one of the bodies, closing its open, staring eyes. He examined the chest and nodded grimly where he found circular burn marks. "I've seen these before," he muttered, before gently letting the body fall back as he stood up.

"What's happened here?" asked a stricken Katherine.

The Doctor ignored her and walked towards the wheelhouse. "Let's take a quick look around."

**17**.

There were more corpses inside the wheelhouse, all with similar fatal burn marks on their chest or face. The Doctor stepped over them without a glance as the others followed him in. Katherine closed her eyes, trying to control the bile that stung her throat. Behind her, Roberto, Trent and the other pirates eyed the scene with superstitious fear.

"Stay with Roberto," said the Doctor, opening a door that led to stairs going down into the lower decks. "I'm going to take a look down here."

Katherine just nodded, not trusting herself to speak as the Doctor climbed down the stairs.

Roberto prodded one of the corpses with his boot, turning it over so he could see the face of a thin, hatchet-faced man with greying curly hair. "The final resting place of Captain Jonas Pryce," he said quietly.

"Captain," cried Trent excitedly as he explored the wheelhouse. "Captain, look at this!"

Trent crouched next to several treasure chests that were over spilling with gold coins, jewellery and other valuables. The pirate's eyes glittered with greed as he threw back the lid of another chest to reveal more gold. "My God, Captain – it's a fortune! We're rich!"

Roberto moved across the room quickly and plucked up a massive handful of coins, letting them trickle through his fingers and back into the chest. "See boys," he grinned, all fear forgotten, "stick by me and de Guisa will steer you right!"

All the other sailors laughed heartily and nodded. "Aye, aye Cap'n!" they roared.

"Blood money," interrupted the Doctor coldly as he climbed back up the stairs into the wheelhouse. "There are more bodies down there – no-one was left alive."

Roberto shrugged. "Then we have completed our mission Doctor. Poor Jonas met his match with other pirates. These are the just the spoils!"

Katherine shook her head. "Don't you understand," she said angrily, "why didn't the pirates take the gold?"

The mood in the wheelhouse changed abruptly as her words sunk in. Roberto walked across to the Doctor, staring at him. "This is the 'danger' you warned me about isn't it?" The Doctor nodded silently. "Then what did happen here?"

The Doctor met Roberto's stare. "They've woken up and they're angry!"

Before Roberto could ask more, there was a fearful shout from one of the pirates outside on the deck of the 'Bloody Mary'.

"Captain! There's something coming up from under the sea!"

**18.**

At the sound of the shout, the Doctor dashed from the wheelhouse and back onto deck. Roberto and Katherine exchanged a worried glance and then followed him out, Trent and the rest of the Roberto's crew behind them.

The Doctor leant over the side of the 'Bloody Mary' and stared down as the ocean bubbled and foamed.

Then something broke the surface.

It was an enormous green sea monster – a cross between a lizard and a serpent – at least thirty feet from snout to a thrashing, ridged tail. It had a long neck, protruding almost-luminous white eyes, and a large mouth filled with huge, pointed teeth. It roared in fury, hurling itself at the side of the 'Bloody Mary' with a splintering crash.

The ship lurched and one sailor toppled over the side with a scream. The creature instantly pounced on the poor man and devoured him almost in one mouthful.

Roberto's men panicked with superstitious fear and another tried to scurry across the boarding planks and back to the 'Sea Stallion', but the thrashing of the creature below had unhinged them, and one tilted, throwing the sailor into ocean.

The creature's tail flicked around and there was a flash of light accompanied by a crackle of energy. The sailor only screamed once before his charred body was hurled against the side of the hull.

Katherine ran to the Doctor who was still staring down at the creature. "What is it?" she screamed.

The Doctor turned to look at her, his face creased with worry. "It's a Myrka. I encountered one once, long ago, but that was just a baby – slow, only just shedding its first skin. This one is fully grown, and angry!"

Roberto was shouting orders to his terrified crew, trying to marshal them back to the 'Sea Stallion', but for once they weren't listening. He cursed helplessly and then his eyes widened as he saw a new threat.

On the opposite side of the 'Bloody Mary' to where the Myrka had appeared, green-skinned hands appeared over the edge and then suddenly four creatures jumped onto the deck.

These were bipedal and slightly taller than a man, with mottled green skin. Their faces resembled that of a sea turtle with a pointed beak, large eyes and pointed fins that tapered around their necks. The creatures wore vests that looked like they were cut from old fishing nets and had a white belt at their waists that contained a circular metal disc.

"Doctor!" Roberto called hoarsely.

The Doctor swung around and he nodded grimly, immediately recognising the creatures. "Sea Devils!"

**19.**

The Sea Devils snatched the discs from their belts and pointed them at the frightened sailors as they backed away in terror. There were flashes of light from the discs and several of Roberto's men fell to the deck with a scream, a curl of smoke coming from the charred holes in their chests.

Roberto yelled angrily as he watched his men being cut down without mercy and drew his cutlass, ready to charge forwards and attack, but the Doctor grabbed his arm and held him back. Roberto struggled, but the Doctor's grip was like steel and he shook his head. "You'll only get yourself killed!" he hissed.

Roberto's eyes were filled with fury. "But we're going to die anyway!"

The Doctor shook his head firmly. "Not today."

Katherine clutched at his arm as he stepped forwards. "Doctor, you'll be killed!" she cried.

But the Doctor ignored her and raised his hands. "We surrender!" he shouted. "Stop this slaughter now!"

The power in the Doctor's voice actually made the Sea Devils pause for a moment, although the sailors still ran across the ship like frightened rabbits amidst the roars of the Myrka from the ocean below.

"Captain, get your crew to stand still!" shouted the Doctor.

Roberto realised that this could be the only way to save them and bizarrely found he trusted the Doctor. "Men," he yelled, "I order you to stand down – now!"

Roberto del Guisa's crew were fiercely loyal to their Captain, and knew that following orders in battle was vital - even in this nightmare – so they managed to control their fear and halted their retreat.

The Doctor noticed other churnings in the sea around the 'Bloody Mary' as more Myrkas, Sea Devils riding on their backs like enormous steeds, broke the surface. One Myrka carried two Sea Devils and one of them jumped across to the back of the Myrka that had first attacked the ship. The Sea Devil blew through a shell-like horn that emitted a strange fluting sound and seemed to pacify the creature.

An eerie silence settled on the ship as the Sea Devils regarded the Doctor impassively. One took a step forward. "Why do you not fear us?" it asked in a voice that was somewhere between a bleat and a whisper.

"Because I have encountered your race before," replied the Doctor calmly. "Humans call you 'sea devils', don't they?" The Sea Devil slowly inclined its huge head. "What do you want with this ship?"

The answer that the Sea Devil gave made even the Doctor gasp.

"The humans have killed our young."

**20.**

The Doctor frowned with surprise. "What?" he stammered eventually.

"They found and destroyed one of our hatching nests."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The Doctor glanced behind him at Roberto and his crew, his face murderous.

"Now they must all pay the price!" The Sea Devil raised its weapon.

The Doctor held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa there!" He licked his lips, looking around at the corpses of the 'Bloody Mary' crew. "I think you've already killed who was responsible. These men are innocent of that crime. Why slaughter them too?"

Instead of firing, the Sea Devil bent its head to study the Doctor and placed a huge webbed hand on his head. "You are different from these humans," it whispered, "why do you plead for them?"

Before the Doctor could answer, there was a huge explosion and a cannonball sailed through the air and crashed into the side of the 'Bloody Mary'.

At the same time, there came a shout from a sailor in the crow's nest aboard the 'Sea Stallion'.

"Captain, there's a ship approaching from starboard!"

The threat of the Sea Devils momentarily forgotten, Roberto del Guisa rushed to the side of the ship and peered into the surrounding mists. Sure enough, a galleon was approaching, its cannon-ports open and still smoking. On the billowing main sail was the image of a rampaging black bull.

"It's the 'Spaniard'!" yelled Roberto. "How the Hell did Castro find us here?"

"Please," said the Doctor to the Sea Devil next to him, "no more killing."

The Sea Devil looked at him silently for a moment and then plucked a shell that was signal device from his belt and blew into it. As the fluting sound cut through the mist, the Sea Devils on the ship turned and dived over the side into the sea below. All around the ship, the Myrkas and their Sea Devil riders started to dive beneath the ocean.

Then there was the sound of another cannon firing.

Katherine ducked behind Roberto as a second cannonball smashed into the ship. "We have to get out of here!" she yelled.

But suddenly the Sea Devil next to the Doctor grabbed him around the waist, picked him up, and ran towards the side of the ship.

"Doctor!" screamed Katherine, but it was too late.

With an astonished look on his face and with his arm outstretched towards her, the Doctor vanished over the side of the ship with his Sea Devil kidnapper.

Katherine rushed to the edge of the deck and looked down to see him pulled under the surface of the ocean.

The 'Spaniard' sailed towards them.

**Next Time: **Can the Doctor prevent the Sea Devils attacking Port Royal and massacring everyone? Find out in '**Port of Blood'**.

**Terror from the Depths – Confidential**

Alright, I admit it – this script is more than a little bit 'Pirates of the Caribbean', but I just thought it would make a fantastic backdrop for a story. Pirates haven't really been utilised in Doctor Who (except in 1966's 'The Smugglers', but that was a long time ago) and I've really been expecting them to appear in the New Series, especially with the phenomenal success of the three Disney movies. So Port Royal became the principal location and I was determined to have a lot of swashbuckling, carousing and drinking.

And of course, this episode features the return of a foe from the Classic Series in the form of the Sea Devils. These were just a fantastic creation and are well worth a rematch, although I'm very specific that these marine retiles with their fishing net vests look like they did in the 1972 adventure over than the rather lack-lustre versions that appeared in 'Warriors of the Deep'. Having said that, I did debate long and hard over the use of the Myrka creatures from that very same story. But I came to the conclusion that with current CGI and the excellent work from 'The Mill', they would look good now. The wonderful image of the Sea Devils riding through the oceans on the backs of the Myrkas was suggested by a friend, so I knew I had to include it here.

Mixing the Sea Devils with pirates isn't actually new either (I'm so naughty) as it did feature as a short back-up strip story in a very old Doctor Who Monthly from 1982. Yes, it has taken me twenty six years to write something like it!

With casting the story the two main parts were obviously the heroic Captain Roberto del Guisa and oily Governor Johnson. Now stunt casting aside (and I can really see the tabloids working overtime to get Johnny Depp in here if this was a real episode), I wanted to make del Guisa a lot different to any passing Captain Sparrow, so I went for '_Spooks'_ actor Rupert Penry-Jones. For Johnson I cast an actor that always enjoys and makes the most of this type of part - Timothy Spall.

So the Sea Devils have the Doctor and the 'Sea Stallion' is under attack by another ship.

Don't miss the exciting conclusion, and a very important episode, in '**Port of Blood'** - coming soon!


End file.
